Entre livros, olhares e sorrisos
by Dani Prongs
Summary: Ela procurou e encontrou o olhar dele. Sorriram. Era o sorriso que ele gostava, ainda mais quando era ele que o fazia surgir. - Dedicada Cecília Black Malfoy.


Scorpius viu Rose remexendo seu prato, entediada. Ele pegou um pedaço do seu pudim de rins e arremessou no prato dela. Ela procurou e encontrou o olhar dele. Sorriram. Era o sorriso que ele gostava, ainda mais quando era ele que o fazia surgir.

x

Iam em direção às masmorras. Scorpius ficava um pouco pra trás tentando pisar no sapato de Rose e tirá-lo do pé dela. Ele conseguiu. Ela sorriu enquanto colocava a parte de trás de seu sapato de volta no pé. Resolveu que era melhor andarem lado a lado. Eles chegaram à entrada da sala. Ela deu um tronco nele enquanto entrava. Ele foi de encontro à parede. Ele a encarou. Ela piscou um dos olhos e sorriu. Ele sorriu também. Sabia que teria troco.

x

Ele debochou dela. Ela bateu o livro que carregava na cabeça dele. Ele tomou o livro dela e correu. Ela correu atrás dele. Ela estava quase o alcançando, encostou propositalmente a ponta de seu pé na parte lateral do pé dele. O pé em que ela batera embolou com o outro pé dele. Ele caiu. Ela riu. Ele franziu a testa enquanto ela o ajudava a levantar. Ela pediu desculpas, risonha. Ele não sorriu. Ela pediu desculpas, mais séria. Ele não respondeu. Bateu o livro na cabeça dela e, aí sim, sorriu. Ela rolou os olhos enquanto sorria também.

x

Ele tentou olhar o que ela havia respondido na questão sete. Ela percebeu e cobriu seu pergaminho com os braços enquanto sorria pra ele. Ele fez cara de cachorro-que-caíra-do-caminhão-de-mudanças. Ela negou, sorrindo. Ele a olhou com aquela expressão você-vai-ver. Ela sorriu e rolou os olhos enquanto tirava os braços de cima do pergaminho. Ele sorriu e ainda ousou a usar a expressão você-está-ficando-fraca misturada com a sabia-que-eu-ganharia. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e fingiu colocar a mão em cima do pergaminho mais uma vez. Ele sorria. Ela também. Ela pensou sobre como eles se entendiam sem falar nenhuma palavra.

x

Ele voltou do treino de quadribol, parecia glorioso. Ele procurou por ela. Ela não tinha tirado os olhos do livro. Ele quase colou seu rosto no dela e disse "Bu!". Ela nem piscou, apenas o encarou e o chamou de 'suado fedido'. Ela percebeu o que ele faria na sequência e saiu do sofá, correndo. Ele a seguiu - iria abraçá-la, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Ele sabia que ela não ligava para o seu suor, só estava querendo charmosamente implicar. Ele não havia se esquecido do abraço que ela lhe dera no final do último jogo.

x

-Anda, Rose, tira a cara desse livro...

-Rose, sei que esse livro aí não é pra fazer dever...

- Rose, namora comigo?

Foi aí que ela ergueu o olhar, numa expressão pensativa.

-Foi um teste- ele disse rapidamente, analisando a expressão dela. – Sabe... Às vezes você não presta atenção no mundo real enquanto lê – ela se manteve séria, olhando para ele – e quando eu tento implicar enquanto você lê, bom, aí você só me ignora mesmo – ele se justificava, tagarelando – mas pensei... Talvez, trazendo um assunto assim à tona... Bom, não sei, talvez... Ahm, você tivesse mesmo que tirar os olhos do livro, já que é louca por mim e...

E foi aí que os olhos dela brilharam.

- AH! – ela sorriu e ele esperou um feitiço na sua direção – Descobri quem é o assassino!

Ele bufou.

x

Eles não sabiam onde aquilo havia começado. Ela não sabia se era desde a primeira vez que o viu fora de Hogwarts. Ele não sabia se era desde quando a vira, a personificação da felicidade, n'A Toca. Eles não sabiam se foi desde quando se viram dividindo a monitoria. Ou a primeira vez que se viram no baile. Eles não sabiam como aquilo tinha começado, só sabiam que todos ao redor culpavam Albus e estavam cansados daquele chove-não-molha. Rose e Scorpius combinavam e ninguém negava. A ruiva e o albino gostavam de se provocar. Competições mexiam com ambos. Foi depois de uma vitória da Grifinória da Taça das Casas, que eles se beijaram. Nesse dia, eles perceberam que foram duas vitórias para ambos.

Não, não sabiam quando foi o início e, definitivamente, não vislumbravam um fim.

xxx

Dedicada, com muito carinho, a Cecília Black Malfoy, que sempre me responde prontamente e é uma fofa, além de escrever otimamente bem sobre esse casal aqui. Meus agradecimentos e espero que tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho da fic. Sabemos que seus Rose e Scorpius são os que realmente valem a pena serem lidos.

Obrigada também à – claro, quem mais seria - Souhait por apresentá-la e bom, por tudo. Minha próxima pseudo-fic será dedicada a você...


End file.
